Lily Belle
Appearance Lily is a fairly petite, plain looking girl. She has a fairly athletic body type with long red hair with blue eyes. She mostly wears comfortable, simple clothes like shorts and a tank top. She often looks fairly scruffy, with dirt on her face and tangled hair. Personality Lily is a loud, tomboyish girl. She doesn't like violence and will avoid fights, generally trying to fix things by being kind first. She's however very short tempered and can easily snap. She loves cooking which is why she aspires to be a chef. Biography Lily was born in Bellestown on Belle island into a poor family. Her father left to find a job when she was very young, but never returned. Her mother was barely ever around, always working to make ends meet and give her a life as normal as possible. Her mother fell ill when Lily was ten years old though, and passed away shortly after. Her family is barely a distant memory now, she doesn't remember her family name so when people ask she uses Belle, after the island she was born. Lily has been living on the streets, begging for food and doing small tasks for people to earn some coins. Living in poverty she got quite creative in cooking food, and she's now quite knowledgeable on edible foods found in nature. She spent a lot of time fishing and looking for fruits, until one day she stumbled upon a devil's fruit. She ate it, not knowing what it was, and gained the power to turn into a poisonous dragon after. Since that moment she's been looking for a way to use her talents and a place to fit in Professions Primary Profession Chef: A chef is someone who deals with foods, drinks and kind of consumable. They have skills in the kitchen to create whatever dishes they can think up in order to serve up a delicious meal to others. They have knowledge on flavoring, proper preparation, ingredients, drink, and nutrients in order to create fantastic meals for others to partake in. From properly learning their craft, Chefs possess iron level resistance to cutting based attacks from their shoulders to their hands. Primary Trait: Chefs can create techniques that are lavish meals, drinks, and dishes that grant stat buffs to whoever partake of them. As these meals require a proper kitchen to prepare and the time to properly eat and digest them, these buffs are used only out of combat. Secondary Profession Doctor: A doctor, gains large medical knowledge. Suturing and cleaning wounds, making bandages out of various materials and preparing drugs, is all part of a Doctor's job. Doctors are the only ones capable of healing serious injuries and knowing how to properly treat various diseases. Doctors can create techniques to counteract illnesses, toxins, and to properly treating wounds. Traits 'Professional Traits' In Training ('''1 Trait): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. You make take this trait as many times as you like. '''General Traits Hiryō Hiryō no Mi ('''7 Traits): The user gains the ability to turn into a Wyvern and a hybrid form. The wyvern is a large dragon like creature with huge bat like wings, no arms, and a barbed tail. A wyvern also possess poisonous talons, allowing them to infect a target, even with just a scratch. Combat Style Lily generally avoids violence and will instead try to stay back, instead helping her allies by cooking good meals for them before and after battle. If a fight in unavoidable she will use hand-to-hand combat, and if the situation is really dire she'll use her dragon-form Character Stats Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. To learn about how techniques work, click here. 'Wyvern Hybrid Form ('Rank 8 ['''Free])': Lily transforms into a hybrid-wyvern state. Her legs become slightly elongated as her legs turn into wyvern talons, complete with poisonous talons. Her fingers retracted into two clawed prongs as her arms become a pair of leathery wings. She sprouts two horns on top of her head, which poke out among her long red hair. Lastly, she gets covered in red scales, covering everything but her face and torso. 'Strength, +3 Agility Category:NPC Category:Pirate